Birthday Suits
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: The first time Riku ever saw Sora naked was not how anyone would expect it to be. But hey, it's surprising what some naivety, Harry Potter pick-up lines, French lessons and strange costumes can lead to. SoRiku.


The first time Riku ever saw Sora naked was not how anyone would have expected.

They were both eighteen, and had dated for two years, their relationship still going strong. But Sora was a rather impulsive person, and Riku knew this well. So when his brunette boyfriend declared that he wanted to learn another language, Riku thought it would just be a passing phase.

When choosing a language to learn, Sora was too indecisive, so he asked Riku to help with the decision. Riku chose French, jokingly saying that, "If I speak dirty to you in French, it will sound somewhat romantic, and therefore I won't sound like as much of a perve."

Of course, he hadn't _actually_ searched anything he considered immature like that. And that also was not the reason why, despite the fact he could only count up to twenty in French, he had learnt how to say sixty-nine.

Yeah, it was totally innocent, right?

But the weird business started on the morning of their two year anniversary, when they were in the local library practicing French together. They had been learning for about a year and had learnt general conversation, plus some swear words on Sora's behalf.

However, Sora often got distracted by something, and this time it was by telling Riku about something happening recently. "Hey, you know what I found recently? I forgot to tell you before."

"What?"

"Harry Potter pick-up lines!" Riku was familiar with these already, but he didn't have time to make the first move, since Sora leaned in close and whispered with a wink, "I'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets."

Riku was trying his hardest not to visualize anything, but whispered with a smirk, "Well, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus, if you know what I mean…"

"My wand's at the ready." Sora wiggled his eyebrows at the other.

"Well that's good, 'cause my name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood…" Riku knew this seemed to imply a bit of an overstatement, but hey, it was still something.

"Wow, you don't even have to say 'Lumos Maxima' to turn me on,"

"Are you using a Confundus Charm, or are you just naturally mind blowing?" He was running out of options now, but was saved when Sora said something completely unexpected.

"Your mind isn't the only thing I can _blow_." Sora said in a low, rough voice, contrasting his usual innocent personality.

"Uh." Riku was pretty much speechless.

"Oh, and Riku!" Sora's face lit up and he was back to his usual self. "Votre look souhaitons rendre hommage à mon plancher de la chambre très bien. You know what that means?"

"Um, no?"

"It means, 'Your outfit would compliment my bedroom floor very well.'" Sora said excitedly. Oh, and I've got another one. "How about… soixante-neuf?

"No, um, I have no idea." Riku _did_ know what it meant, but didn't want to come across as some sort of perve who spent all his time searching sleazy things on the internet.

"Sixty-nine! But anyway, pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir sur mes genoux et voir wha apparaît?"

"Why don't you sit on _my_ lap and see what pops up?" Riku replied teasingly, then realised that he had said exactly the same thing – just with a different emphasis – which also showed that…

"Hey! You _do_ know what I'm talking about!" Sora accused with a smile. "You say one now!"

"Je tiens à vous voir dans votre costume d'anniversaire." Riku said with a low voice that matched his particularly sleazy facial expression perfectly.

"Oh, don't tell me! There's something about a birthday there... um... clothes of some sort?" Sora's eyebrows were furrowed in thought, "and something about seeing, maybe? You want to see—"

"I said, I want to you see you in your birthday suit." Riku interrupted.

"Oh! Wait... you mean that Ariel mermaid costume that Axel bought me last year?" Sora raised an eyebrow, "you know, after Roxas told him that when I was five or something, I said I wanted to be just like Ariel or something like that?"

"Wait, what?" This wasn't really going how Riku had planned.

"Oh, of course not. That was a _Christmas_ present, silly me." Sora chuckled. "You mean the other one!"

The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him outside the library, and the two ran straight to his house, where his twin, Roxas, opened the door and asked, "hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"I'm showing him my birthday suit!" The brunette replied excitedly, and Roxas stared at them, his mouth open slightly in surprise. "You know, the one that uncle Demyx bought me for my sixteenth birthday!"

"Oh, that, um... birthday suit..." Roxas replied as his twin ran somewhere into the house, presumable searching for the costume.

"He, uh, doesn't quite seem to know what birthday suit means." Riku said nervously.

"And... how did 'birthday suit' come up in the conversation...?"

"Well, we were speaking French, and..."

"And, you went for the pervy but still romantic sounding method?"

Riku sighed with a smile, "Yeah... well he started it, but... how'd you know?"

"Axel used on me. Actually, it kind of worked, you know."

"Oh, I see."

At that moment, Sora called Riku to come into his room, and Roxas said, "good luck in there. I was just about to go meet Axel, so bye. See you later."

Riku said bye and then went to join Sora in his room, where he was standing there goofily with a big dress on. It took him a few moments to realise that it was actually a Snow White costume.

"Uncle Demyx bought this for me! He said it used to be his very own, but that I was more suited to it than Roxas."

"Sora, that's uh... that's not really what I meant by birthday suit."

"Wait, oh! I remember, this one's from Kairi, I want to show you." The brunette returned to his closet and emerged a minute or two later with what could be best summed up as a male stripper suit mixed with transvestite overtones. "She said that my name's officially 'Candy' when I wear it, and that you're meant to do something with it."

Riku started laughing, "Sora, that's not what birthday suit means!"

"Wait... really?"

"Nope, birthday suit means, well, how about I show you," Riku got an idea and hoped this one would actually work. He moved closer to Sora until their faces were inches apart and started to unzip the strange costume, asking, "Do you mind?"

Sora's eyes opened wide in surprise for a moment, but then he said, "Oh, wow. That's... yeah. It's fine. Keep going."

Riku did as he was told until it was completely off, and whispered into his ear, "now _that's_ a birthday suit."

"Oh. I see." Sora blushed, avoiding the other's eyes. "...What about you, then?"

"Do whatever you want, Sora." For a moment there, Riku feared that his choice of wording would lead to some sort of makeover or a tea party, but then he realised that Kairi wasn't there, so he'd most likely be safe. Before he knew it, his t-shirt was on the ground, the other was kissing him, and hey, his plan was pretty good.

Once all their clothes were off, Sora giggled and said, "I quite like this birthday suit idea of yours."

"Same. I like what I see." Riku said in between kisses and thought, _'hey, when had Sora taken charge? Oh man, does that make me the woman here? Oh well. It's pretty g— WOAH what's that he's doing? Oh my...'_

After a while of that, Sora whispered something that Riku would have thought too sappy, was he not too distracted by Sora's unexpected skill in the situation: "Je t'aime…"

The silver haired teen would replied with something equally cheesy, had he not remembered something else he forgot before: "I must have some Felix Felicis… 'cause I think I'm about to get lucky."

Incidentally, it was the first time for many other things to come, and he was, in fact, about to get lucky.

* * *

**Note:** I don't know French. At all. I used Google Translate to get those French bits, so the phrasing and all that probably isn't right.

This was written for a contest on DeviantART, and the prompt thingy was "the first...". I had trouble figuring something out, but then saw 'birthday suit' written down somewhere and got the idea. I hope you like it, though! I'd appreciate feedback. Thanks a lot for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Google Translate, or weird stripper costumes.


End file.
